everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin Emrys
Griffin Emrys Personality * Griffin is sneaky, fun, caring, funny, loving, and smart. He is also compassionate and vengeful at times. He loves casting spells and brewing potions. He is also very artistic and loves drawing and painting. And sometimes he just can't help being mean and rude. Appearance Griffin has blue eyes. And dirty blonde hair with a blue streak in it that sways to the side. His color scheme consist of blue black and purple. Cause those colors resemble magic. Fairy Tale: Arthurian legend How the Story Goes king uthers son Arthur is able to pull a sword out of a stone and becomes the new king while being counciled by the sorcerer Merlin which is my father How does Griffin fit into it? well Griffin is going to be the next Merlin and is going to have to tutor the king and be the side character but Griffin wants to right his own destiny instead of being the side character of someone elses I mean who wants to be some old wizard who lives in a tower reading spell books all day no offense dad. but I am looking forward to being the next dragon lord so I can control dragons. But right now I can only turn into a dragon Relationships Family Merlin is Griffins father and Freya also known as the lady of the lake is his mother. and they both taught Griffin magic together and Merlin is nice and crazy and funny but Freya is more serious but she's still nice Friends Dexter Charming Raven Queen Faybelle Thorn and Alastair Wonderland are Griffins best friends Enemies he doesn't like any descendant of Morgana (Morgana Le Fey) even though it's not There stories yet but he doesn't give them heck about it (yet) Pet beak is my pet owl and he can talk Powers and items •teleportation- griffin is able to teleport anywhere in an instant •dragon shapeshifting- Griffin can turn into a dragon and shoot blue flames because his father is the dragon lord. •spell casting-Griffin is not that good at magic it tends to backfire but he is still studying and he is getting better. •magic manipulation- Griffin can manipulate both good and dark magic to his will and it manifest as a blue fiery energy. but others like Raven queen can only use dark magic. •shapeshifting- Griffin can also turn into any magical creature he would like whether it be fairy, merman etc. •ice magic- Griffin learned to use ice magic when he went to the winter palace to learn with crystal winter. •broom riding- Griffin learned how to ride a broom when he went to live in oz for a little bit from the wicked witch. •disappearing- griffin learned how own to disappear from the Cheshire Cat when he went to live in wonderland. •ocean magic- Griffin learned how to use ocean magic when he went to live underwater from the sea witch. •future seeing- like his father Merlin Griffin can see into the future but he can't control it so just comes and goes when it wants to but he hope to control it one day. •fire magic-Griffin can control and create blue fire. •potion creation- Griffin can create any potion. •wand-this wand was given to him by his father at heritage hall •spell book- this was also given to him by his father and it contained the most powerful spells •Atlantean rock- this contains the power to turn himself into a merman when he has and touches water. Class Scedule 1st period: spells, hexes and general witchery 2nd period: science and sorcery 3rd period: good magic mastery 4th period: kingdom management 5th period: geografairy 6th period: crownculus Trivia •Griffin is the name of a magical creature and his fathers a sorcerer so it fits. •Griffin is able to use both dark and good magic while other sorcerers like Raven Queen can only use dark magic. •after Griffin signed the story book of legends he got all his fathers powers plus his moms. So hes even more powerful than his dad. •after Raven gave everyone the choice to choose their own destiny. He went to live in every realm. •griffins gift in heritage hall was a wand and a spell book from his father. •Griffin has a bracelet that his father gave him that has different beads on it for different realms and places. The yellow one takes you to never land the green takes you to oz the white one takes you to the winter realm the blue one takes you to Atlantis and the purple one takes you to wonderland. And the sword takes him to Camelot. •Griffins sign is the sword and the sign of the druids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Wizards Category:Roybels